south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridget Hennessy
Bridget Hennessy is the beautiful, dim-witted oldest child of Cate Hennessy's daughter and one of Francine's guardians. She serves as the secondary protagonist in the series. She is the Deauteragonist of the movie series The South of Happy Doom Movie. Personality She is the the stereotype of the blonde, popular bombshell who is interested in her looks, teenage boys and little else at first. She has many times mentioned she wears thong underwear. While dating Donny Doyle, Bridget once complained that all she had left was thongs having worn her "only real ... underwear to church". Sometimes she has a deep or intelligent moment, but these are few and far between. In Season 1-3, She was always so Petty and somewhat heroic due to the fact she is arrogant in Bayside Valley and towards her two friends Kate and London. But, she is generally a good person. However in Season 4-onwards, she starts to mature more. This was most likely because of the fact that the last words she ever said to him were "I hate you" because he wouldn't let her take the car on the morning of his death, and she feels guilty that she never got the chance to take it back. She has often proven to be very caring toward her family. Bridget is often seen butting heads with her younger sister Kerry, this is due to them being the opposites of each other. Bridget is the happy but ditzy sister, with Kerry being the sarcastic but very intelligent sister Relationships Cate Hennessy Bridget's mother. Kerry Hennessy Bridget's little sister. She and Kerry has some sister issues through out the times, however She and Kerry does cooperate with each other through out some silly adventures, and Bridget does love Kerry and will always be the best sister she can try. Stewie Griffin In Season 1-2, Bridget has a very delicate relationship towards Stewie. She understands Stewie and his evil plans, but at times she thinks Stewie is wasting his time trying to dominate the world, but sometimes she and Kerry does go for Stewie to help them from a bad problem etc. "School's New Rival". In the first movie "The South of Happy Doom Movie", After Kerry shot Stewie and brings him back to life, Bridget did still hate him for killing her mom, but is glad Stewie is reformed himself to be a good person Francine Smith Bridget likes Francine, they get along well when Francine (as well as Cate) treats her like a daughter, but sometimes mostly they like a "blonde bonding Girls". In "Pilot", she at first, finds Francine very difficult when Cate is not around and says she Francine is not a mother to her, which causes them very bad connection, but at the end they get along fine now. Kate Sanders Bridget and Kate are like on-and-off sister/best friends. Bridget does like Kate, however sometimes Kate gets jealous or annoyed with Bridget's lack of attention, dumb situations or not listening, even Bridget knows Kate can be the same. In "I've Got Rhythmic", She and London knows Kate was against on Kerry and she was surprised Kate was against Kerry's gymnastics and films about Kate's jealousy over Kerry. London Tipton One of Bridget's friends. Bridget socially gets along with London well. Unlike Kate, She likes London better because London is not to bitter or cruel enough against Bridget. Somtimes they do get stubborn at times, but quickly neutrals things. Milton Bridget and Milton have an awkward relationship. They usually dislike each other. At times she does need Milton to help her with her studies and usually ends up not paying for him or breaks her promise with him. Seongjin Jeong Bridget and Seongjin has no friendly interaction with each other, and pretty much hates each other. Bridget thinks Seongjin is a sociopath and bully and dislikes how he treats her friends especially on Kerry, Kyle, Kate or London. Antagonistic roles Though she is beautiful, social and kind to others, she can have negative actions towards people in certain situations, whether it involves family, high school popularity or her love life. * Kerry's Big Adventures = Leaves her sister Kerry alone and abandoned her ex-boyfriend Kyle in the party while flirting with other college guys. * Miniature Golf = Acts like arrogant jerk in front of Ethan, Kerry and Kyle causing them to be negative to her for being a self-centred "winner" (but later apologises to them).) * Bye Bye Ball = Though she wasn't really much of a villain, but she has however Destroyed Kerry's bear into smithereens, later fixes it. Later, she sees her secret Joey Vitolo is missing and tortures Gordo and Bailey and puts Gordo in the closet. * You Never Give Me My Money = She has attacked her friends and threatens in front of people for money. * When Francine Fails = She has been harsh in front of Francine and wishes her store was closed and insults her, however until that happened she feels bad. * Odd Couples = Doesn't care what Kerry thinks of the messy rooms and spills mustard on the ground by accident. * I Never Met the Dead Man = Blames on her sister Kerry for crashing into the TV resection. * Stewie Who = Both Bridget and Kerry teases Stewie that he is not one of the foster family and jokes his real family doesn't want him anymore. Trivia * In Season 1, she serves and focuses as the main protagonist. However, in later seasons it does still focus Bridget, but focuses on Cate or Stewie through out the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Bayside High School Category:American Characters Category:Antagonists